onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 902
Chapter 902 is titled "End Roll". Cover Page Color Spread: The Sweet Busters escaping their candy pursuers. All the Straw Hats except Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are depicted as gingerbread men. Jinbe is not in the cover image. Some of their sweet-based pursuers resemble members of the Big Mom Pirates. Short Summary On Cacao Island, Pudding recalls all her experiences with Sanji as she stares at a roll of film containing Sanji's removed memory of her kissing him. Inside the Mirro-World, Brûlée tends to Katakuri's injuries. She reveals that she had seen his back touched the ground before, but still looked up to him because he had attacked bullies that gave her the scar on her face when they were children. Big Mom arrives at Cacao Island while the Sun Pirates and Germa 66 continue fighting, much to the Big Mom Pirates' joy. However, the Straw Hats have successfully managed to escape from Totto Land. Sanji learns about Pedro's self sacrifice from Carrot, and makes the crew a meal just as Zeff does on the Baratie. Long Summary After getting away from Cacao Island, Sanji thinks back to his first meeting with Pedro upon learning of his self sacrifice. As Sanji expresses some regrets, Carrot tries to cheer him up but starts crying. Sanji then comforts Carrot as Chopper treats Luffy's injuries. Back at Cacao Island, Pudding sat in an alley thinking about her experiences with Sanji. It is revealed that her last request was a kiss. Afterwards, she removed the memory of the kiss before leaving Sanji. Pudding then begins to cry. The Sun Pirates and Germa 66 continues battling the Big Mom Pirates. After hearing that the Straw Hats escaped, Germa 66 prepares to withdraw. Inside the Mirro-World, Katakuri wakes up with Brulee besides him tending to his wounds. It is revealed that during their childhood, some bullies that Katakuri beat up took revenge by cutting Brulee's face. Furious, Katakuri retailated and attacked the bullies. Katakuri decided to cover his mouth since this incident. Back in the present, Brulee informed him that Luffy has escaped and Katakuri seems pleased with the news. Meanwhile, Big Mom has reached Cacao Island. Her crew cheered as Big Mom prepares to confront the Sun Pirates and Germa 66. At the Thousand Sunny, Sanji decides to cook a meal, much to the joy of his crew. At the Baratie, some pirates visit the restaurant and demand food. The chefs want to kick them out but Zeff prepares a meal for them instead, saying that he will feed anyone who wishes to eat. Quick References Chapter Notes *The group on the Thousand Sunny successfully escapes Totto Land. *Sanji learns about what happened to Pedro and states that he is indeed dead. *Pudding's last request for Sanji was revealed to be a kiss. She then proceeded to remove Sanji's memories of the kiss. *Big Mom arrives at Cacao Island and confronts the Sun Pirates and the Vinsmoke Family. *Daifuku, Oven, Perospero, and Brûlée are shown as children. **It is revealed how Brûlée got the scar on her face. **It is revealed that Brûlée is aware of Katakuri's mouth and that he lays on his back. *Gally makes his first canon appearance. *This is the last chapter of the Whole Cake Island Arc. Characters Arc Navigation